The present invention relates to stethoscope covers. More specifically, the present invention relates to stethoscope covers that offers protection of the chest piece of a stethoscope without impeding its functionality.
The chest piece of a stethoscope can be one of the most contaminated surfaces in a hospital. Listening to the heart beat or the breathing of a patient is a vital and common assessment tool for a health care provider. As a result, a stethoscope head used in a health care setting often comes into constant contact with many patients having a variety of medical maladies. Dangerous infections such as MRSA, VRE, CRE, C. Diff, hepatitis, along with other contagious diseases, are responsible for many extended hospitalization stays, chronic illnesses, and deaths every year. These infections can easily spread from one patient to another, or from a patient to a health care provider, if a stethoscope is not properly protected.
While stethoscope covers exists in the prior art, many are cumbersome to use. Specifically, it can be difficult to maneuver a stethoscope into an appropriate cover. Even slight inconveniences can dissuade a doctor from using such a cover, especially when circumstances provide for limited time. Accordingly, a cover that can be easily opened and used with minimal effort is desired.